Motors convert supplied energy (e.g., electrical, hydro, natural gas, propane, gasoline, diesel, etc.) into mechanical energy in the form of, for example, a rotating shaft. Some flow meters determine an amount of fluid that has flowed by tracking the number of rotations of a rotating shaft of a motor.